A Retelling of the Last Day in the FAYZ: Gaia's Discovery
by notaunicorn1
Summary: Caine uses some rather unorthodox methods to finally defeat Gaia ... Author's Note: This story contains references to sex and violence, linking the two . Some readers may find this combination distasteful . Do not read if you are not comfortable with this idea . Feedback, negative or positive, is greatly appreciated .


Gaia had hurt Sam bad. There was no chance he was getting back up, Caine thought. He walked alongside his daughter, holding the grotesque human leg that was her Gaia's food source.  
His brain was working at a thousand times its normal speed, trying to think of a way to defeat Gaia before they reached Perdido Beach. It was hopeless. There was no way Caine could possibly destroy this monster single-handedly.  
"Come along, father." Gaia cackled.

Sam began to haul his body along the road, groaning in agony, when suddenly, Taylor appeared in front of him, somehow fixed. Not entirely fixed, but once again something like a human being. He smiled.  
He asked Taylor for some paper and a pen and she bounced away, swiftly returning. He quickly scrawled out a message and sent it away with Taylor to Quinn.

Lana removed her hand from Sam's back, having cured the last of his vertebrae.  
"There, good as new." she said to Sam, "Now do us all a favour and kill Gaia already."  
Sam smiled. He left the hotel and started to run towards the town square. They'd need him there soon. Gaia was sure to arrive soon. Within the hour, judging from where he remembered being hurt so badly by Gaia. Edilio must have heard and set up some kind of ambush in preparation for her arrival, but Sam knew that that wouldn't work. Sure, Breeze and Dekka would be there too, but they needed Caine.  
She must have Caine with her. There couldn't be anything Caine could do to stop her. But would he help when they arrived, that was the question.  
But even then, Gaia could still beat them, what with her having all the powers she was fighting. Sam was afraid of what would happen when she came. There would most definitely be death.

Caine had almost lost hope, and was just about to completely submit to Gaia when an idea sprung to mind.  
He was looking at Gaia and he suddenly realised how much she had grown. She seemed almost as old as Diana, her body maturing healthily. She was the spitting image of Diana. What he would do just to see her one last time. This was the endgame, and he had the feeling he wouldn't be coming out of it. He continued to think about Diana, lovely, sexy, Diana. Sexy! That was it! That was how he could defeat Gaia: sex. It was a ridiculous, yet somehow genius, idea. He had learnt from Diana that Gaia knew nothing about the world except for what she had picked up from people's minds and Diana, so surely she wouldn't know anything about sex. Well, Caine was about to change that.

Edilio had set up his people all around the town plaza, and Sam and Breeze and Dekka were ready. Well, as ready as they were ever going to be.  
"They should be here soon guys," said Sam, staring grimly out over the plaza, addressing all those defending the town, "good luck everyone."

Caine stopped abruptly. Gaia looked round at him, annoyed. "What are you doing?" she snarled.  
Caine did not reply. Instead, he flung the arm he was holding out as far as he could away, using his power to drive the limb.  
"Father!" she cried in surprise, "I was hungry!" She scowled at him, but before she could do anything to Caine, he spoke.  
"I have another way of solving that." he said seductively.  
"What's that then?" Gaia looked sceptical.  
He motioned with one finger for Gaia to come closer. She did.  
He reached out and gently caressed her right breast. She groaned involuntarily, and seemed shocked at herself for doing so.  
"What is this?" she demanded, "Why do I feel all... tingly, down there where the urine comes from?"  
This was going to be fun, Caine thought to himself.  
"This," Caine explained, "is called sex. And it's the best thing that's ever going to happen to you, so shut up and let's carry on."  
He reached out again and continued stroking her breasts. She was breathing loudly. She opened her mouth, as if to say something about how they needed to press on, but closed it shortly, the pleasure overwhelming her.  
This was brilliant, thought Caine. He had never really expected it to work, yet here he was, having sexy times with a girl who wanted to take over the earth. And to think that that girl was his daughter!  
All Gaia's resistance had gone now, and now she was the one submitting, letting those loving hands of her father - some part of her that was all kinds of wrong, but nevertheless she carried on - remove her top, and then her trousers, leaving her in her underwear standing next to Caine on the highway. She loved it.

Sam was getting impatient now. It had been ages since they had taken their final positions, and Gaia had still not arrived. If she didn't get here soon, he would take the fight to her.  
The nervousness and fear in the air were almost palpable. Edilio knew his people must be as terrified as hell by now; they had been waiting for almost an hour now. He decided to give it another ten minutes before going over to speak with Sam about it.

Caine, in the mean time, was treating himself to a lovely time. Gaia's body was just that: lovely. So much like Diana's, yet so much more... fresh.  
Gaia trembled with anticipation as Caine helped her remove her bra. It was an odd little garment. She didn't really see the need for it at first when Diana introduced it to her, but realised how useful it was when her breasts began to grow. She hadn't known how much pleasure they could bring until know. Finally her bra was off and father had began to suck on those pink stubs on her breast, sending electric tingles of pleasure through her body. She shuddered and groaned. A voice at the back of her head said something about destroying a town, but that could wait. This was so much more important.  
Caine pinched her nipple, eliciting a cry of joy from the girl. He was enjoying this, but his desire was growing now too. He dropped his trousers and pulled off his top, leaving Gaia waiting there stupidly. He dropped his boxer shorts, and Gaia gasped, asking, "What is that?"  
"This is called a penis." he smirked, "I know. Touch it."  
Gaia did just that, and now it was him who was gasping. He pushed Gaia down and forced her mouth around his cock. She didn't argue, and seemed to get what he wanted, moving back and forth. He stopped her eventually and pulled her up, violently pulling down her knickers and burying his face in her pussy, once again showing her who was boss. She cried out loudly.

It had been too long now and Sam had decided to go out to find Gaia. He had forced the others to stay behind, insisting he would do nothing dangerous. He walked further and further up the highway, and saw two people, apparently completely naked. It looked like they were performing oral sex. Sam inwardly looked at himself quizzically. It couldn't be Caine and Gaia, could it. He got closer, and to his surprise, it was! He swore in surprise out loud, but luckily they were too immersed in their sex to have noticed. Now would be the perfect time to kill Gaia, he thought; that must have been Caine's idea in the first place, but he was so transfixed he decided to watch, hiding behind a bush.  
Caine had just been giving oral sex to Gaia, and then he surfaced, evidently about to enter her. She was literally dripping wet, and as he heard her screams of ecstasy as Caine entered her, he gasped at his own arousal. And this time, they both heard.

Caine was busy pounding away inside Gaia, when suddenly he heard a gasp and saw Sam hiding behind a bush. He hoped Gaia was too aroused to see sense, and said, "Oh look, Sam's here. Do you want to join on Sam? What do you think Gaia?"  
Gaia just groaned. Sam decided to play along and walked up to them. "You have a go after, Sam," Caine winked, "you know what to do."  
And Sam knew exactly what to do. As soon as Caine had finished with Gaia, andshe lay there, still convulsing from her seemingly everlasting orgasm, Sam knew how he could defeat the monster. But he wasn't doing anything without having a little fun first, he thought to himself. Sam grabbed the still recovering teenager and rubbed some of her love juices over her arse crack, before roughly entering her from behind, causing her to scream louder than ever before. When Sam had ejaculated, he turned Gaia around, and thrust his fist into the girl, finally bringing her release.  
During Gaia's last orgasm, he spread his hand inside her, burning through her insides, turning her cries of pleasure into her final cries of death.


End file.
